


In Pieces

by blahblah (champignon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Art, Fluff, I cant tag much else because SPOILERS, M/M, Smut, Summer, Underage Drinking, Volleyball, also this is my first fic ever, so pls excuse any atrocious writing mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champignon/pseuds/blahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began that night. Everything Hinata knew had been torn apart into pieces. After that, he had to learn to put everything back together.<br/>It all began that night. Everything Kageyama loved was taken from him. After that, he slowly rebuilt the pieces of his broken life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic o.o please do tell me how I'm doing  
> Have a lot more planned for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanted to see you. Am I not allowed to see my best friend?"

-Hinata-

Hinata quickly made his way up the wooden staircase, trying hard to contain his excitement. He was just doing what he had been told to do. Kageyama had told him to head up to the room after he got back from the beach. He’d told Hinata that he had a surprise waiting for him in their bedroom. Hinata was ready. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming and couldn't wait. 

He'd gone down to the beach with everyone else while Kageyama had stayed behind for some reason. Hinata had stayed at the bonfire that had been happening down the beach and possibly had a bit to drink. But who would blame him, he was nervous as hell. The alcohol had numbed him and given him the courage to head back to their beach house. 

The house was sitting on a small cove right on the beach. It was a large house, with enough space for everyone since they were sharing rooms. A balcony wrapped around the second floor giving everyone a stunning view of the ocean’s horizon. Nobody else lived nearby so they didn’t have to worry about bothering anybody for the weekend. It had been Yachi’s idea to rent the house for them so they had somewhere to go to after their prom. After all they had made it through high school. They were free (until they started college at least.) All of their old friends had come down, even the ones that had left them years ago, and they threw a party on the secluded beach front. For the moment they were all still at the beach, setting fire to beachwood and throwing their old high school things into the orange flames. 

Hinata stopped halfway up the stairs to calm down his heart and silence his loud breathing.

_Okay, Shouyou calm down, Kageyama will freak if he sees you like this. Calm down._

Hinata walked up to the room he was sharing with Kageyama, the door was ajar waiting to be opened by him. He fixed his shirt and smoothed down his unruly, bright orange hair which had been messed up by the ocean breeze. He took in a deep breath and pushed the door open. The blinds had been pulled down so it was very dark and Hinata could barely make out the bed across from him. That was strange, Hinata thought Kageyama would be here already.

There was something moving on the bed. Soft moans came from that same direction.

“AHH!” Hinata yelled out as he flicked on the light switch. His eyes widened as they adjusted to the bright light and he made out the scene in front of him. Oikawa’s arched body was on Kageyama, tattoos covered the man’s sweaty back. They were both panting, their muscles shaking from their activities. Kageyama looked amazing... He snapped back to the problem at hand. “Kageyama… Wha… What are you doing?” He whispered, not really wanting to know the answer but not knowing what else to say. 

Kageyama looked up and pushed a very naked Oikawa off of his similarly naked body. “Fuck,” he sat up off the bed, reaching for his clothes that had been carelessly strewn around the room. “Fuck. Hinata don’t go, wait let me explain!”

Hinata didn’t understand what he had just seen but he knew he had to leave. He had to leave of he’d say things he’d regret. He had to get away from them. He ran out of the room, tears running down his face. 

“Hinata, wait!” Kageyama yelled, running after him. But Hinata didn’t care, all he needed was to get out of that house.

-Kageyama-  
_Two hours earlier_

“Tobio-saaan! Please come to the bonfire with us!” Hinata begged on his hands and knees to Kageyama. His bright eyes looked up at Kageyama expectantly. 

_Damn what I would do to have him on his knees like that tonight_ Kageyama thought as he reached down to help Hinata get up.

Kageyama pulled Hinata off the floor and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “There is a reason I’m not going. Just meet me in the room in a few hours.” He grinned as Shoyo’s cheeks reddened with the realization of his words. “Now go have fun with friends and I’ll see you very soon.” Hinata got up and stumbled to the door. Kageyama could feel Hinata's excitement from across the room but he ignored it, choosing to walk off into the kitchen to find something to relax himself. Behind him the door opened and closed as people left the house to head down to the beach. Silence filled the house and Kageyama instantly relaxed. His mind nagged at him and he began to fill with worry.

How had he ever gotten someone like Hinata? If Hinata knew about his past he’d never want to be associated with him. Kageyama was too messed up for someone as sweet as Hinata, he wasn't who he was supposed to be.

He sighed and opened the fridge but realized the bottle of vodka he’d left in there for this exact moment was gone. 

“Looking for this?” a voice asked him from the other side of the room. 

Kageyama frowned and turned around to face Oikawa carelessly holding his bottle. Why did it have to be him? He would have been fine with anyone else but Oikawa. “Tooru, what are you still doing here?” He asked, a hint of mistrust in his voice. Oikawa smiled his perfect smile and ran his free hand through his hair. Oikawa stood there like a god among men. Kageyama hated it. His attitude was so.. annoying. 

“I was hoping to talk to you. It’s been a while since we last got to spend some time alone. Two years if I remember correctly.” Oikawa walked over to Kageyama and reached around him to grab the two empty shot glasses off the counter. His arm brushed Kageyama's shoulder. He tilted his head and looked down at Kageyama, "are you not happy to see me Tobio?"

"Oikawa, please tell me what you're doing here?" Kageyama asked. He had every right to be wary. Oikawa was dangerous. He was charming, beautiful. He was everything... _No. Don't think about that. Don't do it._

"I just wanted to see you. Am I not allowed to see my best friend?" Oikawa's tone sounded so sincere, Kageyama could have believed him if... if he hadn't known Oikawa wasn't being truthful. "Can we please go somewhere more comfortable Tobio? I don't like being out in such a public space."

"Bedroom..." Kageyama muttered. He was annoyed. He didn't need this right now. Hinata would be coming back soon and Oikawa was tearing down his walls. He was being forced to deal with something he didn't want to deal with.

Oikawa took the glasses and bottle with him as he made his way upstairs. He walked as if he owned everything. _No wonder he's the King._ Kageyama trailed behind him, letting the taller man lead them to his room. He entered and sat on a couch on the side of the room. “Could you close the blinds, please?” Oikawa asked pleasantly. Tobio shook his head and did as Tooru had asked. He stood near the window, as far away from Oikawa as he could be in that small room. He could never be too far from that man. 

The brunette gracefully poured them both a shot, his movements were careless and graceful, he had obviously done this many times before. “Please, join me,” he pointed at the seat next to him, “I don’t bite." Oikawa winked at him and Kageyama rolled his eyes away. As Kageyama sat down he handed one of the shot glasses to him. Oikawa sat for a moment then turned to Kageyama and held up his glass. 

“Cheers, to old friends together again,” he said, drinking down the shot as if it were water. 

Kageyama followed suit and drank down the strong liquid. It stung his throat but he also made no show of it. _Friends. Yeah right._ Oikawa refilled their glasses again, and again, and again. They drank in silence, not bothering to talk to each other. Soon enough most of the bottle but neither man showed signs of having had too much. Oikawa was still holding onto his facade. He was being too sweet and it bothered Kageyama.

"Oh cut the act Oikawa, we both know you're here for something so just get it over with," Kageyama broke the silence with his harsh words. Oikawa flinched at them and then that gut-tearing smile fell off his face and was replaced with something else. His eyes were intently watching Kageyama now. It made him shiver, he knew that look. He'd seen it on someone else... years ago.

“Okay. I _am_ here for something Tobio,” Oikawa closed his eyes and rested his head back onto the couch “Honestly, I hate having to follow you around. I had to pretend I was a damn high schooler to keep an eye on you. Do you know how embarrassing that was? And all the reports I had to send! ‘Kageyama this’ and ‘Kageyama that’”. Oikawa was talking softly, forcing Kageyama to lean in close so he could hear his voice. “It would be in both of our benefits for you to just come back.” He sighed, placing one of his hands on Kageyama’s thigh, “and if I’m being completely honest, I miss you.” Oikawa had moved closer and closer to Kageyama with each word. 

“Oikawa don’t-” Kageyama began to say but Oikawa had grabbed the back of Kageyama's neck and placed his mouth over Kageyama’s, stopping his complaint.

Kageyama pulled back and Oikawa’s mouth twisted into a small smile, it was as charming and dangerous as Kageyama remembered. “Oh come now Tobio, I’m still as good as you remember. Maybe even better, but... I guess you don't want to find out.” He pulled himself off of Kageyama and stood up to straighten his shirt and looked down with pity. “How terribly hard it must be to live such an ordinary life, I congratulate you, I never thought you'd succesfully make it out. I was hoping to bring you back to us but I guess not...” Oikawa softly brushed his hand against Kageyama’s cheek. “Goodbye Tobio, it was nice to see you one last time.”

Oikawa turned towards the door and Kageyama groaned, a sound of both frustration and need. He needed… What did he need? What did he want?

_Oikawa._

He sat up off the couch and stalked towards Oikawa. Kageyama grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and pressed him against the wall. Oikawa grinned, as if he knew that this was always going to happen. _Was he expecting this?_ Their mouths met violently as they pressed their bodies against each other. They kept biting and sucking until their lips were swollen. Oikawa slipped his hands under Kageyama’s shirt. His cold hands trailed the well-defined muscles and made Kageyama shiver. Kageyama groaned. “Oikawa, please,” he said in an airy voice.

“Mmm. I knew you missed me Tobio. I knew you weren't done with me just yet,” Oikawa said, reaching down to grab Kageyama through his jeans. “Tell me what you want Tobio.” 

“Nnng,” Kageyama threw his head back when Oikawa grabbed him and sent jolts of pleasure through his body. “N-no,” he finally answered with a look of defiance in his eyes.

Oikawa met Kageyama's eyes and chuckled, “Well I guess it's all up to me then.” 

\-------------

Kageyama arched his body as he finally came all over his chest. It felt sticky and warm, an unpleasant feeling. 

At Kageyama’s release Oikawa moaned, gave one final thrust and shuddered. He laid down on Kageyama’s warm body. “So Tobio-san, how great was I?” He asked, a small grin forming on his face as Kageyama shook his head in a refusal to answer. “I’ll take that as ‘Tooru, I can’t possibly describe how great you were!’” He nibbled on Kageyama's ear for a while, his breath felt cool against Kageyama's warm neck.

They were still for a while, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Kageyama hated Oikawa. He hated that he didn't know how to stop loving him. Now they had fucked and he didn't know what he would do. He didn't care. "I don't want to be without you Tobio. When you left a few years ago I hated myself. I blamed myself for everything that had happened," Oikawa's voice was quiet. It was the most honest Oikawa had been for a long time and Kageyama didn't know what to think.

“I’m still not going back with you. I left that life behind, Tooru,” Kageyama finally said. “Please just… just go, just leave me alone.”

Oikawa sighed, “Tobio you know I can’t do that, you’re mine to bring back. ‘At any cost' they told me.” Oikawa slowly moved to kiss Kageyama. This time the kiss was deeper, less desperate than their first one had been. It felt nice to be kissed like this again. Kageyama moaned into the kiss, Oikawa chuckled, “ready for one more Tobio?” 

Their kiss deepened and Oikawa began to roll his body against Kageyama. It felt so good.

The door opened behind them but they didn’t notice it until the lights were suddenly being turned on.

“AHH!” The loud scream echoed through the house.

“Kageyama… Wha… What are you doing?” Kageyama looked up to see a doe-eyed Hinata looking straight at him. His cheeks were red from the cold ocean breeze and his orange hair was sticking up in every possible direction. He pushed Oikawa off of his chest and sat up. Hinata turned around and ran out of the room before Kageyama could say anything. 

“Fuck, fuck. Hinata don’t go! Let me Explain!”

“Hinata, wait!” Kageyama cried out, getting out of bed and quickly dressing himself. He thought he heard Oikawa say something to him but he didn’t care. He ran after Hinata. 

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful place to end the chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt as if he was walking out into the ocean on a moonless night. Not a single light was there to guide him home, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! <3

-Hinata-

_Why had this happened? What had he done wrong?_

Hinata thought all this as he ran away from his room. He could hear Kageyama running after him, telling him to stop for a second. Hinata raced down the stairs and out the door, running to hide from what he had just seen.

It was dark and cold outside. Hinata could make out everybody else still at the bonfire but he couldn’t go there yet. No, he had to deal with this now, he couldn’t run away. He had to let Tobio know. He stopped and turned to face Kageyama who was out of breath when he reached him. He could make out purple bruises forming on Kageyama’s neck. It made him angry- angry he had let himself trust Kageyama, angry that he had let himself get hurt. 

“Hinata pl-” 

“NO. I’m not listening to shit. You can go back. Go back to Oikawa. Go FUCK HIM again. I’m done with this. I’m done with us.” Hinata whispered, afraid that if he raised his voice tears would soon follow. He moved to turn away but Kageyama followed him. Frustrated, Hinata turned around and yelled at him, “TOBIO PLEASE JUST… Just leave me alone.” The finality in his voice let Kageyama know he wasn’t kidding. Hinata turned and walked towards the bright flames. His heart felt empty and he had begun to shake with the cold. 

“Why me?” he asked himself, knowing there was no answer to this question. He knew he shouldn’t blame himself. It hadn’t been his fault, had it? Kageyama was the one who had done everything, he was the one who had ruined everything. The walk to the bonfire was a short one but it felt like an eternity. Hinata kept replaying the last few minutes in his head, trying to figure out _why._

When he reached the bonfire everyone was in high spirits. His friends were laughing and joking around. Finishing high school had made them ecstatic. There were too many people for Hinata to focus on, too much movement, too many sounds. He headed over to one of the coolers and took out two cans of the crappiest beer they had bought. He didn’t care, he had to let go of all his feelings, he couldn’t hold on to the past. Kenma was sitting alone on a long piece of beachwood towards the edge of the bonfire, his face devoid of emotion. Hinata knew Kenma would understand everything.

He walked over to sit down next to his friend and chugged down one of his beers. They had been friends ever since their freshman year, when Hinata had helped Kenma make his way back home after a particularly long volleyball practice. Their friendship had even persevered when Kenma had moved to another school that was a long bus ride away. They always managed to see each other on weekends and during games, where the competition was made even more fun by their friendship. Kenma knew Hinata more than anyone, he understood when HInata needed to be left alone. 

“Hey Kenma.”

Kenma wasn’t paying much attention. Hinata followed his eyes and saw that Kenma was watching Kuroo kissing Bokuto. Kuroo’s hand slid down to grab Bokuto’s ass. It was a common occurrence but Hinata couldn’t help but blush. Kenma sighed and turned his attention away from the passionate kiss. “That’s never gonna be me… Hinata?” Kenma looked at him, his eyes analyzing Hinata’s downtrodden expression. “What happened Hinata-san? What’s wrong?” a worried frown formed on his face. 

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just that… well… Something happened with Kageyama and I.” Hinata rubbed his forehead, “I’d rather not talk about it Kenma.”

“That’s okay Hinata, I most definitely do understand,” Kenma said, nodding over to Kuroo. “I just don’t understand why he does that. Does he not… see me?”

“I don’t know him that well but I think he does his best to not think too hard about anything.” Hinata joked, earning himself a small laugh and a light punch from Kenma. 

Hinata saw Kenma relax and was glad he had been able to calm down his friend’s nerves. For a while they sat there and watched the scene in front of them. The people surrounding the bonfire had been their best friends for these past years, some of them had left them years ago to move on to university but now they were all heading their separate ways. Hinata drank his second can, feeling less and less as the seconds ticked by. He didn’t know how long they’d been sitting there but the laughter from earlier had faded away and soft chatter surrounded them instead. 

A soft smile formed on Hinata’s lips, “Do you remember that first summer, the training camp?”

“The barbecue,” Kenma said dreamily.

Hinata hummed, memories of their past few years running through his mind. It had been a good time. He was glad, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He watched the dying flames, their light casting long shadows around them. Everything was bathed in gold, it was perfect. For a few moments all his worries had faded and nothing mattered except the golden light.

“Hey, Hinata” Kenma said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the crackling fire. “You know how I always say I’ll tell Kuroo how I feel, but then I never do and I end up getting to watch him drunkenly make out with Bokuto?”

“Mhm?”

“Well, I’ve had a bit to drink and… Do you want to kiss me?” his golden eyes turned to look at Hinata. 

Hinata looked at Kenma. His bleached hair had grown out roots that he never bothered to fix. Kenma’s honey eyes glowed in the firelight, his skin was smooth and tan. Warmth ran through his body as he thought about it. He could find nothing wrong with the idea, not since he’d seen… since he’d seen Kageyama. “But what about Kuroo?”

“I don’t think he’s in a place to judge me right now,” Kenma whispered as he shyly slid closer to Hinata.

Being this close to Kenma had never bothered Hinata but now his heart was beating too fast as he nodded slowly, “then I think… It’d be really nice, Kenma.”

Hinata moved first, slowly turning his head and placing a small kiss on Kenma’s soft lips. Kenma was the one that deepened the kiss and then pulled back, his face flushed. Very small smiles formed on both their faces. The second time Kenma grabbed the back of Hinata’s head, running his fingers through Hinata’s soft hair, and pushing him forward until their lips met. Their kiss was slow and careful, as if they were both afraid of hurting one another. Hinata let his tongue trail across Kenma’s lips, drawing a slight gasp from his friend. When he finally pulled back from the kiss they were both breathless. 

He looked around and found a few of his friends stealing glances at them and quickly looking away when they met his eyes. He got up to but found that he was suddenly very dizzy. He tipped to one side but Kenma grabbed his hand, steadying him until he wasn’t tipping over. _Shouldn’t have drunk that much,_ he scolded himself as he took a seat again. Kenma was still holding his hand.

\--------------------

-Kageyama-

He watched Hinata storm away from him. Shouyou’s harsh words replayed in his mind, _"I’m done with us."_

Done. These past three years had come crashing down around them. All because of him. He had messed it all up. He hadn’t thought about it. He had just kissed Oikawa. He had just done it. Why had he done it? Why?

All this time Kageyama had been standing alone in the dark night. He hadn’t moved since Hinata had shattered him. The sweat that hung onto his body was cooling him to the point of shivering. His pants were still unbuttoned, he hadn’t bothered fixing them when he ran after Hinata. 

He watched the waves. They glowed in the moonlight. They were relentless in their attempts to move forward, trying time and time again but that same force that pushed them forwards turned on them and pushed them back. But they would never give up. They were too stubborn for that. They would just keep trying until something came along and stopped them. They were wild, free, careless. 

Just like Hinata.

Tears swelled up in Kageyama’s eyes. It felt strange. He hadn’t cried in so long, not since his initiation days when the things he’d done had made him cry himself to sleep at night. He wiped his eyes and turned away from the ocean, the sudden thought of Hinata too much to bear. As he moved towards the beach house he saw Oikawa leaning against the doorway. His silhouette outlined by the warm light from inside. He had been watching him this whole time. It was too much. 

A sudden anger flared up inside Kageyama. He began to move towards Oikawa. It was all his fault wasn’t it. He had done this. He had broken them. Oikawa’s mouth curved into a smile and Kageyama stopped moving. Oikawa tilted his head in a wordless answer to everything he had just asked himself. Of course he knew what Kageyama was thinking. Nobody knew him better than Oikawa did.

All those years ago they had remade themselves together. They had been given the chance to stay alive and they took it. Together they had made it through so much. But they had changed too much. They had been told to do too many things from such a young age. Now it was too late to remake themselves. They had to live out the rest of their lives with these heavy memories. 

“Tobio, is it really my fault?” Oikawa’s finger tilted Kageyama’s head up, forcing them to make eye contact, “If I remember correctly I was about to leave the room when you stopped me. You actually pushed me against a wall, not giving me much of a choice.”

Realization hit Kageyama and his wave of anger crashed down as he sawit was pointless. Regret replaced his anger. _I did this. I did this to us._

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much Tobio. He’s with his friends now, that is all he needs.” Oikawa whispered in Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama could feel Oikawa’s chest rising and falling with each breath, they were so close now. Oikawa’s hands had slowly moved to Kageyama’s shoulders and began to rub slow circles into them. Kageyama leaned forward and melted against his touch. He felt the knots in his body slowly undo themselves as Oikawa moved his fingers. The older man kept whispering comfortable words into his ear. Slowly, Kageyama relaxed into Oikawa.

Hinata was going to be okay, he was with friends and people that wouldn’t hurt him. Kageyama couldn't be around them. Tobio didn't deserve anyone but Oikawa, he was the only one who knew everything. He was the only one who knew about his past. Slowly Tobio’s hand slid under Oikawa’s shirt and placed his hands on his hips. He was warm, so warm.

Kageyama realized he had made up his mind long ago. He had made up his mind when he kissed Oikawa. When he had _fucked_ him. When he had realized Hinata would never be happy with him. “You knew this whole time, you knew I’d come back.” Kageyama turned away from Oikawa, lifting his hands to run them through his windblown hair.

“I know you Tobio,” Oikawa murmured, “I know you more than you think I do. Now come with me, please.” Oikawa lifted his hand, beckoning Kageyama to him. He led them both to Oikawa’s car, a sleek black convertible that stood out among the other’s more worldly vehicles. “Get in Tobio. Let me take you away from here. Let me bring you back to us.”

Kageyama nodded, “let me just get all my things.” He slipped into the house to get his belongings, praying that he wouldn’t run into anyone and have to explain himself. All he wanted to do was get out of here and leave everybody behind. They were better off without him anyways.

He had only brought a small bag with him, enough clothes and toiletries for the weekend they would have spent there. Before he left he cleaned up the room where everything had happened. Everything was back in place but Kageyama couldn’t leave the room. 

He moved to Hinata’s bag. _What am I doing?_ he thought as he opened it and searched through it, looking for the one thing he knew he couldn’t leave behind, the only thing he would keep from his old life. Kageyama pulled out the picture Hinata always insisted on carrying around. 

It was an old picture, the edges were crumpled up with time. It was from their first year of school together. This was the first time they had been forced to take a picture together. The whole team had insisted on it. “Do it for the team!” Suga had told them. You couldn’t say no to Suga unless you wanted to feel like a terrible person afterwards. Hinata had jumped up at the chance to stand next to Kageyama for a picture. Tobio had been forced to put his arm around Hinata, which had made the shorter teen turn red. In the picture they were both standing in their uniforms. Hinata had thrown his arms around Kageyama’s waist at the last second. Kageyama was glaring at the camera while Hinata was flashing his blinding smile, his hair as bright as ever. Years later Hinata had confessed that this was the moment when he’d begun to see Tobio as more than a teammate, more than a friend.

Kageyama carefully folded the picture and put it in his wallet. He lifted himself up and walked out of the house. Making sure that his face was emotionless, he walked away from the shining house and moved towards his new life. He felt as if he was walking out into the ocean on a moonless night. Not a single light was there to guide him home, not anymore.

He slid into the car. The black leather seats were cold but it didn’t matter. If he was going back with Oikawa nothing would matter anymore. He couldn’t let himself feel or the reality of what they did would hit him. Oikawa’s words were sinking deeper and deeper, becoming a part of him. “Take me away Tooru. They don’t need me here anymore.” The words hurt to say but they were true. Of course there was something else he wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. It would hurt too much. If he said it out loud it would just make the whole situation more real. So, he kept the thought in the darkness of his mind, he hid it and did his best to relax. He reached for Oikawa’s hand and clutched it tightly.

The lights moved past him as Oikawa sped down the road. Soft music came from the car radio, too soft for it to mean anything. The seats had warmed up. The cool blue light from the radio dimly lit the inside of the car. Kageyama lay back on the warm seat. Nothing was left in him. He was a shell of what he had worked so hard to create. 

_Hinata doesn’t need me anymore._

It was his last thought as he fell asleep moving through the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I… try something? I promise it’s not bad. I promise it won’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's past (Part 1/?)
> 
>  
> 
> /tw/blood

-Kageyama-  
_Five years ago_

“Tobio!” 

“Tooru!”

The young teens ran up to each other and gave each other a long hug. They hadn’t seen each other for a few days but the way they acted it seemed like it had been months. Their parents laughed and greeted each other.

“Please come in, don’t just stand there in the cold!” Kageyama’s mother motioned for Oikawa’s parents to walk into the house. They nodded and walked in the house, taking their shoes off before they entered. “Tobio, Tooru, come in and you can go back out after dinner.” They groaned and proceeded to race each other to the door. 

“Hahah! I won Tobio!” Oikawa said triumphantly, grinning at Kageyama and ruffling his hair. 

“No fair, you’re bigger than me!” Kageyama frowned and kicked his shoes off before entering the house. 

Oikawa followed Kageyama into his room where they both sat on the bed. They ignored the tension that they had been noticing recently between them. Tobio had noticed it a few weeks ago when he had watched Oikawa flirting with someone at school and his stomach had churned in discomfort. After school they had walked home in an unusual silence, Kageyama hadn’t said a word to Oikawa the whole way back. They were just friends, so why had he felt that way? 

Kageyama shook his head, clearing the memories from his head. The room had gotten dark since they had first sat down on his bed. He glanced at the tv sitting at the foot of his bed and grinned. “Hey Oikawa, I bet you can’t beat me at MarioKart.”

Oikawa glanced up at Kageyama, a strange look in his eyes that was quickly replaced by determination. He leaned towards Kageyama, “is this a challenge Kageyama?” he asked in a strangely deep voice.

Kageyama’s eyes widened at Oikawa’s tone. Oikawa had never talked like that to him before. An unknown feeling begun to spread in stomach. He nodded in response and turned the TV on. He grabbed one of the controllers and handed the other one to Oikawa. He started the game and they chose their favorite characters. Kageyama picked out Bowser while Oikawa chose Yoshi. 

They raced and raced but Kageyama’s mind was distracted, his thoughts elsewhere. He felt strange, a good strange though. Was it possible that he… that he liked Oikawa? The two had been friends ever since he could remember. Oikawa was two years his elder so they only ever spent one year together in school. Next year Oikawa would go to high school and Kageyama would be alone for two years. Kageyama didn’t want that to happen. He remembered he was supposed to be beating Oikawa’s ass at MarioKart but by the time he looked up he was graciously holding his 12th place. 

“I beat you again Tobio!” Oikawa celebrated his victory but when he looked at Kageyama his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong?”

Kageyama fidgeted with the edge of his shirt, “I don’t want you to leave next year… I don't wanna be alone.” 

“Kageyama.”Oikawa lightly touched Kageyama's hand. “Hey, hey please look at me,” he said in a mere whisper. Kageyama lifted his head to look at Oikawa. When their eyes met Kageyama saw the worry in his friend's eyes and felt regret at having worried him so much. 

“I'll always be here Tobio,” Oikawa put his hand over Kageyama's heart, “I'll always be here for you Tobio.I'll never be far from you.” He smiled and Kageyama knew everything would be okay. He threw his arms around his friend in a tight hug. “Now lets get back to me kicking your butt at your own game.”

The boys got back into the game. Oikawa beat Kageyama once again and cheered at his victory. His friend smiled at his enthusiasm. 

Soon after Tobio’s mom walked into the dark room and told them dinner was ready. The families sat together on the able and are their hearty meal. As he sat, Kageyama’s eyes widened when he saw all the food his mother had cooked for them. Kageyama and Oikawa sat next to each other and talked quietly so they wouldn’t disrupt the adult’s conversations. Kageyama found out Oikawa was going to enter the volleyball team in high school in the hopes that he would be able to play at college in the years that would follow. Meanwhile, Kageyama’s worries about their friendship faded away and were replaced with better thoughts about what a great day they had had together. 

Kageyama’s mother clapped her hands together. “Boys, would you mind running down to the store and getting us some ice cream? I didn’t remember to buy any before, plus if you go you can choose your own flavors.” 

Oikawa and Kageyama looked at each other and grinned. “We’ll go mom!” Kageyama said excitedly. He took the money she had offered him and ran to the door. “I bet I can beat you there Tooru!”

They pulled on their shoes and ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind them. “Shortcut?” Kageyama asked. When Oikawa nodded they ran across the empty street and into the park.

They didn’t run through the park, it was too dark and they could have tripped over roots and fallen branches. Instead the two boys slowly made their way through the thick trees, taking care not to mess up their clothes on the bushes. They were underneath the shadow of an old tree when Oikawa stopped.

“Kageyama, wait.” Kageyama stopped and turned around, he could make out Oikawa standing hesitantly near a large tree, speckled shadows crossing his body.

“Yeah?” He asked as he made his was to stand near Oikawa.

“I um… I don’t know how to say this…” Oikawa began to say, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Can I… try something? I promise it’s not bad. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Butterflies had begun to fly around in his stomach as Kageyama nodded and stood there wordlessly, not sure what to expect. Oikawa took a step forward and brought his hands up to Kageyama’s shoulders, holding him in place. He slowly leaned forward and tilted his head. Kageyama stood waiting. Their lips met in a soft flutter. It was a small kiss, an innocent kiss- a kiss that asked many questions and provided no answers. They pulled away and Kageyama didn’t know what to say.

Oikawa smiled at him, “I knew it…”

“Knew what?”

“I knew it would be very nice to kiss you Tobio.” Oikawa stepped away from Kageyama, “did you like it?”

“Y-...Yes Oikawa,” Kageyama admitted.

“I’m glad, because I did too.” They stood there and then Oikawa stretched out his hand, “Now lets go get that ice cream, I want strawberry.” Kageyama grinned and took his friend’s hand and they ran to the store and all the way back home.

There was a new car parked out in front of the house, a sleek black car. The house lights were still on when they walked up the steps. The door was slightly open, warm light pouring out the crack. Kageyama pushed the door open and stared. A large sign saying ‘HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY!’ hung across the wall. Colorful ballons were tied up on every available surface. His eyes widened and then he looked at Oikawa, who was smiling like an idiot. “I thought you’d forgotten.”

“What?! No, of course not. We just had to get you out of the house so they could decorate.” Oikawa held up the ice cream. Kageyama understood, the ice cream had been a distraction. “Now lets go find mom and dad, I’m pretty sure that there’s cake.”

Kageyama’s stomach growled at the thought of cake. He walked down the hallway, peering into the living room but seeing no one there. The door to the dining room was closed though. That was strange, his mom hated closing that door. He raised his eyebrows at Oikawa and eyes the door. Oikawa gave him a thumbs up and mouthed “act surprised” to him. 

He pulled open the door and stumbled back. Red. It was all he saw. Red everywhere. The walls, the seats, even the cake. It was all red. He heard a scream, was it him who screamed? Then he saw them and everything went quiet. His parents. Their parents. They were there, on the floor. He saw Oikawa step back until he hit the wall behind him. He crawled towards his friend and sat near his feet. They stared into the dining room until the door swung shut. Then everything was quiet. 

Oikawa pulled him up and held his hand. “We need to call the police Kageyama. Where is the phone?”

Kageyama didn’t answer, he just stood there. He felt so distant, so removed. This wasn’t real, it was just a dream. He would wake up and he’d be in his bed with Oikawa next to him. Oikawa shook him back to reality and he pointed towards the living room. They held hands and walked over to the other room. He stopped. Kageyama looked up and saw the reason why they had stopped moving.

A man stood at the front door. He just stood there, watching them. As they watched him he smiled and took a step forward, putting away the bloody knife he had been holding. He eyed their clasped hands and their shocked expressions. “Well, well, well. You poor things.”

They stared at him as he walked up to them, unsure of what to do. Oikawa had placed himself in front of Kageyama, protecting the younger boy. 

“I know what you saw in there must be hard to process but I need to ask you a question. Can you do that? Can you answer a question for me?” He asked them. Oikawa nodded and Kageyama followed his lead. “Good, good,” the man said thoughtfully. “My name is Sadayuki and I need you to answer me very clearly. Do you want to live?”

Kageyama stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. Oikawa looked back at him and whispered, “I think if we say no the same thing will happen to us Tobio.” Fear danced in his eyes but Oikawa was trying to be strong. Kageyama couldn’t let that happen to Oikawa, he could never let that happen to his best friend. Kageyama nodded at him and relief filled Oikawa’s face. 

Oikawa turned to the man. “We want to live.” 

The man looked unsurprised at their answer, “go wait in the car, tell him Sadayuki sent you. I still have to clean up somethings in there.”

Oikawa led them out the door and to the car. They still held hands as Oikawa opened the back door and got in, pulling Kageyama with him. There was an older man sitting in the passenger seat. “Sadayuki said to come here and wait,” Oikawa told him. The man just nodded and followed to ignore them. Kageyama slid close to Oikawa and Oikawa placed an arm around him protectively.

“It’s all gonna be okay Kageyama,” Oikawa whispered to his friend. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

By the time the other man had slipped into the car and driven away from the house the night was deep and dark. Kageyama had fallen asleep in Oikawa's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about everything that happened <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand back to Hinata! Thank you for all the responses and kudos <3

-Hinata-

Hinata’s back arched and he let out a moan of pleasure. He looked down to Kenma, who looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. “That was-” Kenma began to say but Hinata finished his thought, “Amazing.” Hinata plopped down onto the bed beside his friend. They were both tired and sweaty, and sleep seemed like a great idea to both of them.

Hinata had dragged Kenma back with him to the beach house and led his friend up to his room. He turned and planted kisses on Kenma’s neck, making him moan in pleasure. Kenma had asked if he was sure and Hinata had answered with more kisses leading up to Kenma’s ear, which he bit as his hands began to explore the other’s body. Kenma had let Hinata take complete control over everything. One thing had led to another and they had both ended up on the bed with their clothes off and their bodies pressed against each other, moving up and down in an agonizingly slow rhythm. Now they were both here in the dark, their breath slowing down and their thoughts clearing up. 

Hinata turned onto his side and faced Kenma who was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He reached over and lightly ran his finger down Kenma’s chest, trailing small swirls on his skin. After a while he stopped moving his hand and instead rested it over Kenma’s waist. "Thank you Hinata." Kenma said, still looking up at the bare ceiling. Hinata yawned and mumbled a sleepy “you're welcome" and "goodnight” to Kenma. They curled up into each other under the warm blankets and fell asleep, the moonless night providing no guiding light for their dreams.

\-----------

Hinata was back in that room. He saw them… he saw them on top of one another. Kageyama was panting and Oikawa’s back faced him, those tattoos swirling and changing. When they saw Hinata they laughed, Hinata ran away but that laughter followed him. Eventually everything went dark except for that laugh and Kageyama’s voice repeating the phrase _I don’t care anymore._

Hinata’s eyes opened suddenly, jerking him away from his bad dream. He reached over to the shape laying next to him looking for comfort and began to say “Kag-”. He caught himself and stopped what he was about to say. He turned his back on Kenma’s sleeping body and closed his eyes, falling back into his restless sleep, Kenma’s warmth a comforting reminder that at least someone did care.

\-----------

Hinata opened his eyes and the sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the blinds made his head spin. “Fuck,” he said to himself as he dug his way deeper into the blankets, seeking refuge from the splintering pain. How much had he had to drink last night? He hadn’t been thinking about it at all, in fact he had been trying not to think about anything last night.

Now that he was sober the memories from last night came crashing down on him. He had left Kageyama next to the house and stormed off to the beach. He had grabbed beers and drank them one after the other. Had he… had he really kissed Kenma? _Man, drunk me has more guts than I thought._ Hinata’s memories were hazy after that, but he was pretty sure he had taken Kenma to this room and they had had messy drunken sex. Had he enjoyed it? Had _Kenma_ enjoyed it? The fact that he couldn’t remember made him feel even more awful. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had woken up but he heard the door open quietly. The floorboards creaked has the person quietly made their way over to the pile of blankets on the bed. 

“Are you awake?” Kenma whispered, sitting down next to the pile of blankets on the bed. He placed a hand over where Hinata was curled up and patted him awkwardly. Hinata grumbled and slowly lifted the covers until his eyes could make out Kenma’s face. Kenma was sitting next to him, holding a glass of water and some pills. He held them out to Hinata who slowly picked up the glass and drank down everything. “I thought you might need something after last night… I know I did.” He snorted at his own joke.

Had Kenma just… joked about their night together? 

“Thanks,” Hinata tried to say but found that his throat was dry and talking made his entire throat burn. Kenma laughed at him, laughed at his misfortune. Hinata smiled, warmth spreading through his body. He sat up and pulled Kenma’s shirt until their lips met. He felt himself and Kenma smile through the kiss.

“I thought you wouldn’t… I thought you wouldn’t remember anything,” Kenma confessed to him.

“Oh my god Kenma, I wasn’t that drunk,” Hinata gave Kenma a half-hearted shove.

“How was I supposed to know! You’ve never done anything like that before… not to me at least.” Kenma said and fell back onto the bed next to Hinata. “Thank you Hinata.”

A prolonged silence filled the room before Kenma spoke up, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” Hinata’s answer was short. It held everything he felt at that moment. Kenma would understand, he would know how difficult this was going to be. “I’d rather forget about everything that happened last night.”

“Everything?” Kenma responded to him, concern filling his voice.

“Oh you know I don’t mean it that way. It was great Kenma.I think we both needed that after all the shit that has been happening.”

Kenma sighed, “ I know but I just had to make sure you didn’t regret it, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I knew you hadn’t wanted any of it to happen. You’re my best friend, I don't want that to change Hinata.”

Hinata looked at Kenma and saw his friend’s eyes were tearing up. He made his way out of the blanket fort he had constructed and dropped himself onto Kenma, making Kenma grunt in surprise at the unexpected weight. Hinata placed a quick kiss on Kenma’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about anything, I’ve known you for years, I couldn’t just forget.” He stopped and whispered “I’m not that type of person.” Hinata leaned his head against Kenma’s neck and sighed. 

His head hurt, his heart hurt. Everything hurt. But he couldn’t just avoid it all. He had to go on with his life, he had to enjoy these last few days with the rest of his friends. They had paid ridiculous amounts of money for this beach house and dammit he would enjoy it. 

“Kenma, my head feels like it’s been trampled on. I’m probably gonna spend the rest of the morning trying to feel good enough to go out in the afternoon.”

“Don’t worry, everyone is in a pretty bad state right now. Suga and Yacho are going around making sure everyone is comfortable. I convinced them to leave you alone on the one condition that I bring you some water. I’ll leave you alone now though.” Kenma got off the bed. Before leaving closed the blinds and left a glass of water on the bedside table. “Feel better Hinata,” Kenma said as he closed the door behind him.

With the blinds closed and fresh water nearby Hinata immediately felt better.

\--------

The sun was beginning to set when Hinata finally left his room. He had stayed in bed for hours, drifting in and out of sleep. He got up and put on the first clothes he grabbed from his bag. When he went downstairs he heard an excited yelp and running coming towards him from the kitchen.

“Hinata, you’re alive!” Yachi ran up to him and gave him a tiny bear hug. Yachi seemed happy to see him. Her hair was a mess and her bright eyes had dark bags underneath them but she looked happy. _She must have stayed up taking care of people._ She grabbed his face with both of her hands and forced him to look at her. “Are you okay? Do you need any water?”

Hinata laughed, “Yachi, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me. What are the plans for today?” He held her hands the whole time, knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep them still otherwise. 

Yachi frowned at the sudden change in topic but let it pass. “Everyone’s down at the beach right now except for you, Kageyama, and Oikawa. Do you know where they are?” Hinata winced at her question. 

“They’re gone.” The finality in his voice kept Yachi from asking any more questions. But Hinata knew she wouldn’t let him forget about it until she knew everything. He smiled a bright smile, Yachi made him do that. “Now lets go out there and have fun, it’s our last day here.” Hinata began tickling Yachi who squaled and ran away from him. She pushed him out the door, her feet sliding on the floor because of all the effor she was puting into it. 

Hinata let her drag him outside and slowly made his way down the beach to the remains of last night’s bonfire. Everyone was there. Daichi and Suga were sitting in the sand building a sandcastle complete with a small flag on it. Nishinoya was running up and down the beach gathering seashells for Asahi. Kuroo and Bokuto were a bit further away from them, tossing a volleyball back and forth between them. Even Kenma was having fun, he had found a small hermit crab and was holding it in his hand trying to coax it out of its shell. 

Hinata smiled at the sight of his friends. It couldn’t get any better than this. The afternoon was beautiful. Clouds covered the sky in a white, patchy blanket. Through the clouds Hinata could make out a darkening sky, some stars already twinkling in the distance. The soft breeze blew through the tall grass that grew on the sand.

When he raised his head his eyes met Kenma’s. He had been looking at him with soft eyes full of wonder and tenderness. Hinata waved to him and Kenma smiled in return. The smile was small and would have been unnoticable to anyone unless they paid close attention. 

But Hinata saw that smile and that smile lit up his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute. My smol kids


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want us to stay alive too sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE KAGEYAMA BACKSTORY (part 2/?)  
> I'm so happy the story is taking shape now. I hope you're all enjoying it as well! ^-^

-Kageyama-

The dark night was showing no signs of fading, It was still too dark to tell where they were, not like they would know anyways. They had been on the road for hours. The car’s headlights were the only thing that lit up the road ahead of them. Kageyama had woken up when the car had jolted as it turned into the small road. His head had been resting on Oikawa’s lap and Oikawa had been absentmindedly been running his hands through Kageyama’s hair. When he looked up, Oikawa was looking out at the darkness. The two men up front where softly talking to each other. 

“They have potential, they’ll fit right in. They made the choice.” Sadayuki told the older man.

The older man answered him but Kageyama couldn’t tell what he had said. Sadayuki took a look at Oikawa in response. “Are you sure?” he asked and was only satisfied when the man gave a quick nod in response.

Kageyama opened his mouth to ask what they were talking about but Oikawa stopped him and holding up a finger to his mouth, making sure Kageyama said nothing. Kageyama saw the wet streaks that ran down Oikawa’s tired face. When had he been crying? 

He sat up slowly and moved so that his shoulder pressed against Oikawa. He remembered Oikawa’s kiss, it had been so soft, so warm… That was all he had now, Oikawa’s warmth. His parents were dead, cold. Why? What had they done wrong? 

“Don’t.” Oikawa whispered to him. “Don’t think about it.” His voice was hoarse, probably from all the crying. Kageyama nodded, knowing his older friends probably knew what to do. He had to trust him. They were in this together now. Whatever _this_ was. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Kageyama asked, keeping his voice low in case the two men were listening. 

Oikawa’s mouth parted into a small smile, remembering the kiss. “It was your birthday present. And, well… I’ve never kissed a boy before and I thought I’d like to kiss you. And I did.” Kageyama blushed at his friend’s confession.

“Oh… I really liked it as well Tooru," Kageyama looked up at Oikawa, "my birthday present… What do you think mom and dad got me?” 

Oikawa’s face went white when Kageyama asked him that. Kageyama had never seen Oikawa so... so scared? He never got an answer because he saw lights through the trees. Oikawa grabbed Kageyama and brought him close to whisper in his ear. “Let me talk Tobio, you stay quiet and let me talk.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement and sat back down. He was scared, so scared. Oikawa wrapped an arm around him protectively. As the car moved down the road they saw the lights came from a large house. Kageyama gasped, he couldn’t help but be amazed. _It’s like a mansion._ The large white house had a porch that wrapped around it. Many of the windows had light streaming from them and shapes could be seen moving inside. The car drove up to the door of the house and stopped. Sadayuki and the other man got out of the car first. Sadayuki opened the door for Kageyama and Oikawa to get out of the car. 

Oikawa got out first and grabbed Kageyama’s hand. They stood side by side. The man looked at them and nodded. He told Sadayuki something and went up the stairs and into the house. Sadayuki nodded. “Follow me, he wants to speak to you somewhere more private.”

He began walking up the stairs but the boys had stayed where they were. He looked behind him, annoyance crawling into his eyes. “If you don’t come with me you can’t stay alive. I asked you two what you wanted and you said you wanted to live. So, if you want to live, you know what you have to do.” Kageyama’s hands were shaking. Oikawa noticed this and squeezed the hand he was holding, the pressure meant to be reassuring. 

“It’s okay Kageyama, they said they wouldn’t hurt us.” Oikawa told him calmly. Oikawa's voice calmed him down, made him less afraid of everything. Kageyama moved when Oikawa walked towards the house, following Sadayuki’s footsteps. 

Inside, the house was as spectacular as outside. It was well kept and neat. Kageyama’s eyes widened when he saw the richness of the house. They were led down a wooden hallway with paintings hanging on its walls. Sadayuki stopped at a door and opened it, motioning them inside. The room was hazy, smoke lazily swirling around, looking like crashing waves. Most of the room was lit by the light coming from the large fireplace. There were bookshelves all around the walls and cushioned seats strewn across the room. In front of the fireplace a heavy carpet covered the floor. Three armchairs circled the warm fire. On one of them sat the mysterious man, drinking an amber liquid from a small glass. 

Sadayuki motioned for them to go sit on the chairs and closed the door behind them when they entered. Oikawa purposefully sat between the man and Kageyama, making sure that Kageyama was as far away from the man as he could. Sadayuki stood behind the man, waiting for him to speak.

The other man was much older than Sadayuki. His dark hair was cut so that it didn’t cover his eyes. Kageyama saw intelligence in his dark eyes. He was watching them, studying them. When the man finally spoke all Kageyama could do was stare at him.

“My name is Nobuteru Irihata, and I'm here to make sure that both of you are worth the trouble of keeping alive. What are your names?”

Kageyama didn’t speak and instead looked at Oikawa. Oikawa cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice. “I am Oikawa Tooru and he is Kageyama Tobio.”

“I see…” Irihata’s attention was on Oikawa. “Do you know why you're here?”

“No sir.”

“You are here because Sadayuki saw potential in you. I see it too now. Both of you could become very strong men. If you want to live you must stay here, with us. You will do everything we tell you to do. Do you think you can do that?” This whole time he talked to Oikawa, not paying any attention to the smaller Kageyama in the other chair.

“Yes sir. I will do anything so stay alive.”

“That’s a good answer Oikawa.” He praised him and turned to Kageyama, his undivided attention on him. “And you Kageyama?”

Kageyama was afraid, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to live, that was certain. But what else could they do? This was his only choice. He had to stay with Oikawa no matter what. They would keep each other safe. He’d do what the man told him to do and then he’d get to go home. He eyed Oikawa and answered, “I want us to stay alive too sir.”

Irihata laugh boomed through the dark room, “Hah! Good! It's easy to see that you two are very close. Unfortunately both of you have very different... potentials, so you won’t be taught together. Kageyama you can go with Sadayuki now while Oikawa stays behind with me, we need to have a little chat. Don't worry, I think you'll both do great here.”

Strong hands grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and forced him off the chair. Kageyama struggled but h couldn’t get out of Sadayuki’s grip. “NO NO DON’T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM. OIKAWA!” Kageyama screamed out, reaching his arms out towards Oikawa.

Oikawa did nothing. He sat there and looked down at his feet as Kageyama was dragged out of the room by the other man. _Why isn’t he helping me?_ Had Oikawa given up? Had he done something wrong? Kageyama stopped struggling when he realized Oikawa wasn't going to help him and let Sadayuki guide him to a room on the house’s second floor. The room was much bigger than Kageyama’s room had been back at his house. A large bed covered in soft blankets was in the middle of it. A large curtained window was behind the bed. There were two doors to either side of the entrance. A set of drawers were sitting at the foot of his bed and a large TV hung on one wall while a bookshelf covered the other wall.

“I saved your life kid, you better take this second chance and make the best of it. I promise you won’t regret it. You look like a smart kid, I’m sure you’ll be great at what I’ll teach ya.” Sadaykui told him, patting his head. “Now make sure to clean yourself up and go take a nap. I’ll introduce you to the others later today.” 

Sadayuki left the room and closed the door behind him. Clicks let Kageyama know that the door had been locked, not like he had been planning on running away. He swallowed and began to explore the room. The drawers appeared to be full of clothes of various sizes. Kageyama found some shirts that were his size and left them on the bed. The bookshelf seemed to be full of murder-mysteries from a large variety of authors. They were even in alphabetical order Kageyama noted. For some reason the door to his left was locked but there was no visible keyhole for it. The door to his left led to a fully stocked bathroom. The white floors were pristine. A set of towels hung next to the shower.

The person he saw in the mirror wasn’t him. His shirt was specked with blood. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags underneath them. His hands had blood on them. Whose blood was this? He turned away from the mirror. It was too much. He took off his clothes and threw them in the trashbag he had found in the bathroom. Inside the shower he scrubbed his skin until it was raw. And he cried. He cried until there were no tears left in him. He cried until he was sitting on the shower’s floor, warm water cascading down his face. He must have been in the shower for thirty minutes until he finally got up and dried himself off. 

When he went back out to the bed he found a flat box. It was wrapped in a shiny gift-wrap and finished off with a small red ribbon. A card rested on it. Kageyama opened it slowly, taking care not to rip it. 

_To our dearest son,  
It’s your birthday! We just wanted to let you know how much we love you. You make our days as parents some of the best days of our lives. _

_We didn’t know what to get you so we decided to make you something together. Every year since the day you were born your father and I have taken a picture of us. (They aren’t very good but we did our best.) I put all of them into one book for you to look back on. I even left most of it blank so you can make your own story one day._

_I hope you enjoy your birthday as much as we enjoy it. We love you very much son. You’re our guiding light._

_With love, Mom and Dad._

_PS. Your mother worked very hard on this gift so please don’t just leave it unopened on your desk. Give it a look, I promise you won’t regret it. I’m proud of you my son._

He smiled at the clumsily written note. _Mom always sucked at writing messages._ Kageyama tore open the gift and found a small binder. On the cover there was a picture of him and his parents laughing at something. He couldn’t make himself open the binder so he just stared at the picture. Kageyama didn’t remember when this had been taken but he loved it. He loved it so much. He didn’t cry either, he was too tired to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sadness that is kageyama's past is sad and terrible.  
> once his backstory is finished ill go back to present-kageyama


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m here to learn, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last piece of Kageyama's past (part 3/?)

-Kageyama-

There were a grand total of seven people living in the large house. Irihata and Sadayuki appeared to be the leaders. The other five were three older teens plus Oikawa and Kageyama. They were all around Oikawa’s age and were extremely eager to meet the two new trainees. Hajime Iwaizumi and Oikawa quickly befriended each other. They were both being taught the skills of a leader. From what Kageyama had heard, Oikawa had a natural charm that with training could be turned into a useful weapon but Iwaizumi was quiet and observant, a true secret weapon.

The other two boys were called Kindaichi and Kunimi. They were both highly intelligent, their eyes always watching everything that was happening. They worked well together, Kageyama could see the chemistry between them. They worked with a speed and efficiency that only two people who had grown up together could achieve. _Like Oikawa and I._

The training Kageyama went through changed him. He quickly lost any of his remaining boy-ish attitude. His gaze hardened, his smile disappeared. It only took him a few weeks to figure out that he couldn’t act his age here. He’d have to grow up or he’d be looked down on. 

Sadayuki trained him personally, something that Kageyama knew bothered Kindaichi and Kunimi.The training was pitiless. He made Kageyama run until he fell to his knees from exhaustion and then keep going until he fainted. Stopping meant being punished in one way or another. A quick hit with a whip that left a stinging red mark across his back, the addition of even more chores, or worst of all, having to train through the night. 

They could occasionally go hunting, giving Kageyama a breath of fresh air. He loved the forest. It was lush green and cool compared to the sun’s heat. The shadows of leaves danced around the trees. Birds danced from tree to tree, chirping and singing to one another. Small rodents scurried around the forest floor, running into their holes when Sadayuki and him walked past. Sadayuki was usually the one that did the hunting. He would tell Kageyama to observe carefully and head into the forest. Kageyama would watch his every move while making sure to be as quiet as possible. They would sneak up on a deer and Sadayuki would pull out his crossbow, carefully tensing it and aiming for the deer’s head. When he released the bolt it would fly by, cutting through the air and hitting its target. It was a quick and clean death, just like Sadayuki liked. 

Kageyama’s days ended with him crawling up to his room after dinner, sweaty and tired. His brain hurt at everything that was being thrown at him. Sadayuki made him sit still for hours on end, memorizing random battle diagrams. Each day Kageyama had to recite one whole chapter from any of the books in his room. He was tested in his knowledge of anatomy and maths. He was taught how to think under circumstances that he would have frozen up in before. He was even woken up in the middle of the night and told to do something while he was half asleep. All this made Kageyama groan from exhaustion but he didn’t complain. 

Over time he began to enjoy it. The exercises he had to do grew easier and easier until he flew through everything. He no longer fell from exhaustion, instead he felt stronger than he had ever felt before. The memories of his first night here quickly faded and were replaced with everything he had learned. 

There was one problem though. He barely saw Oikawa anymore. That didn’t stop him from blushing every time their eyes met. It didn’t stop him from thinking about Oikawa at night when he was lonely. He would see Oikawa as he touched himself, smiling and whispering into his ear. When he actually saw him, Kageyama noticed Oikawa had changed. His voice was more confident, his entire self oozed charm and power. Kageyama knew his smile was fake, his whole attitude was fake. He was just pretending but he was doing a damn good job at it. It scared Kageyama that he couldn’t help but like this new Oikawa. 

\-----------------

“Kageyama. Do you know why you’re here?” Sadayuki asked him one day.

Kageyama didn’t know what to say… A year ago he would’ve said he was here because he wanted to live. Now he wasn’t sure that was the right answer. He was enjoyed his time here. His lessons were growing more interesting every day, he was being given more freedom to wander the house. Most rooms were still off-limits for him but at least they didn’t lock his bedroom door at night. 

“I’m here to learn, sir.”

Sadayuki smiled, it was a real smile this time, he seemed... _proud?_ “I’ve been waiting for that answer Kageyama. I told you months ago that I saw potential in you. I’ve been waiting for you give me a hint of curiosity in what I have to teach you. I think you realize that the training we’re doing now is not what you’re really here for. Do you want me to actually teach you what you were meant to learn?”

Kageyama perked up at the offer. He would learn now, he would finally know what he was supposed to be good at. “Teach me,” he said, enthusiasm filling his voice.

“Okay. Meet me in the kitchen tomorrow. We’re gonna make ourselves a nice lunch.”

Kageyama frowned but nodded so Sadayuki wouldn’t get angry at him. “I’m looking forward to it sir.”

“I’m glad, Tobio. Very glad.”

\-----------------

The training started out fairly simple. It was short commands with no instructions on how to do go around doing it, “sneak here” and “steal that”. Kageyama was good at all that. His ever-growing height didn’t pose a problem in the sneaking around but certainly made him be more careful. Sadayuki made him steal things from Irihata’s personal rooms. Kageyama knew that if he was ever caught he’d be in trouble so he took extra care when he was told to do so. He also had to kill and cook chickens which was a strange thing to do, but it was an easy enough task. His initial disgust at killing the poor birds was replaced with lack of feelings. He found it easier to deal with bringing death to these things if he stopped thinking and just did it. He still tried to do it as humanely as possible though, he felt bad bringing them unnecessary suffering. 

He kept blindly following Sadayuki’s orders with newfound urge to satisfy his teacher. If he wanted to learn he had to do everything he was told to do. He cleaned the house until not a speck of dust was left. He cooked lunch and dinner and moved on from chickens to larger animals like pigs and lamb. He went hunting now and then when Sadayuki let him. He’d go out and spend hours tracking animals, enjoying the challenge. Sadayuki would follow him and watch, providing no help when he felt like he needed it. 

“The food is amazing Tobio,” Oikawa exclaimed one day. It was the first time Oikawa had talked to him in weeks and Kageyama’s heart leapt. The smile Oikawa had directed at him shone brighter than any sun ever had. 

“T-Thanks Oikawa,” he answered and could feel a small blush forming on his face. _Why am I embarrassed, this is not good, stop it Kageyama._

Oikawa smiled at him and went back to his conversation with Iwaizumi. They happily chatted about whatever it was they talked about. Kageyama turned back to Kindaichi and Kunimi. 

“Dude it looks so sick,” Kindaichi said moving his hands around in excitement, “the graphics were like ‘woooosh’ and ‘pow’!”

Kunimi and Kageyama laughed at his sound effects. They had grown close ever since Kageyama’s real training had started. They complained about how many chickens they had had to kill that week and all the chores they were stuck with. Kageyama had opened up to the two older boys and told them how he had gotten into their so called _team._ They had admitted that they had come to the training camp willingly, having heard good things about Irihata and his team from _friends._ They were curious about Kageyama’s relationship with Oikawa because Oikawa was “a natural” and “sooo coool!”

Dinner came to an end too quickly that night and everyone headed to their nightly tasks, thanking Kageyama and Sadayuki for the food as they left. Kageyama looked forward to finally getting some sleep tonight but first he was stuck with cleaning up the dished since he was the youngest. He began cleaning up, mumbling to himself about the extra work he had to do, when he saw that Oikawa had stayed behind to help him out. 

“Um… what are you doing?” Kageyama asked his friend in confusion.

Oikawa smiled at him, “I’m cleaning up the dishes, stupid.” 

Kageyama’s mouth hung open until he regained his mind and gladly accepted the help. They fell back into a comfortable rhythm of cleaning. Oikawa hummed as he washed the plates and handed them to Kageyama so he could dry them off. They hadn’t been alone since they had gotten here and Kageyama was overjoyed about how much time he was spending with Oikawa. 

When they finished cleaning up they stood against the kitchen counter and talked for what seemed like hours. It seemed like both their moods had improved in the hour they had spent together. It still wasn’t enough though. Kageyama longed to be back home, sitting in his room with Oikawa on his bed, chatting about mundane things. 

Oikawa suddenly moved forward and enveloped Kageyama in a warm hug. “God,” Oikawa sighed, “I missed this Tobio.” 

Kageyama nodded, the smile that had been on his lips moments before disappearing. “I missed you too I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Oikawa pouted, “It’s not like I have much of a choice. They keep me so busy. I had to beg them to give me a break tonight.” Kageyama smiled at Oikawa’s expression, he was still so childish after being here for so long.

“Why _did_ you ask for a break tonight? It’s just like any other day.”

“Kageyama, it’s your birthday! Did you forget?” Oikawa seemed confused about Kageyama’s lack of excitement.

“Oh. Right. I guess that’s pretty cool right?” Kageyama asked Oikawa, who was staring at him in disbelief.

Kageyama smiled but his heart had dropped. _My birthday?_ Had it really been that long? A whole year here already? A whole year without… Kageyama’s looked down at floor and strung his hands together. He wanted to cry but… he couldn’t bring himself to care enough. Why?

“I-I guess it is pretty cool,” he answered. They were still for what felt like an eternity, Kageyama still looking down and Oikawa intently watching him. When he finally talked, Oikawa sounded nervous, “do you remember…” He stopped talking suddenly and avoided meeting Kageyama’s eyes.

“Remember what?”

“My gift…”

_Oh... OH._ Kageyama looked up at Oikawa and saw his reddening face. He nodded so Oikawa knew he’d heard. After he nodded Oikawa moved to stand in front of him, pressing his body up against Kageyama until he hit the kitchen counter. Oikawa bit his lip for a second. Kageyama watched Oikawa’s lips, they looked soft...

Oikawa moved forward until their bodies were touching. Kageyama’s eyes widened at his body’s reaction to the unexpected pressure. It felt good. Kageyama had grown in the past year but Oikawa was still a few inches taller than him. Oikawa ducked his head down and put his lips on Kageyama’s. The kiss was slow but filled with all their unsaid words from the past year. Their lips moved in a comfortable rhythm with Oikawa leading the kiss. Their bodies were flat against each other and Kageyama couldn’t help but slip his hands under Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa held the back of Kageyama’s neck with one hand and placed the other one around Kageyama’s waist, bringing them closer together.

The kiss grew more desperate but Oikawa suddenly pulled back. “I can’t believe I waited a whole year for this,” he grinned, seemingly proud of himself. “Can we go back to your room Tobio?” Oikawa asked slowly, unsure of what Kageyama would say.

Kageyama dipped his head in a silent yes. Oikawa smiled at him and held his hand. They quietly made their way to Kageyama’s room, where Oikawa close the door and turned to face Kageyama. “Are you okay with this Tobio?” Oikawa asked seriously, any traces of the new Oikawa gone from his voice. 

“Yes. I am.” Kageyama said with more certainty than he’d ever had in the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?”
> 
> “Because I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy summer Hinata is me

-Hinata-

The summer passed quickly. The days were warm, the kind of warmth that made you want to spend all of your time outside. With the evenings came cool sighs of wind that made the green summer leaves sway. It was a perfect summer. Almost. 

Hinata and Kenma had decided to give their relationship a chance that summer. It had been sweet for the time it lasted. They didn’t act any differently than they had before. They already knew everything there was to know about it each other so they had no problems spending whole afternoons laying in the sweet grass and talking about their days. It was good but neither of them were satisfied with it. 

They had sat down one day and talked about it. Kenma had told Hinata that he still had feelings for Kuroo, who had spent the whole summer apologizing to Kenma about his fling with Bokuto. Hinata understood this, he definitely understood it. They had decided to just be friends, it was better that way. Hinata felt relieved about it, he had felt that he hadn’t been putting in the most effort in their short-lived relationship.

Everything went great after that. Kenma finally got the guts to talk to Kuroo. They were, in one word, adorable. Kuroo grew more comfortable around Kenma. He would sneak up behind Kenma and pick him up, running around the house with him until he dumped Kenma on the couch, sneaking in a kiss on his cheek. Kenma smiled and talked more when Kuroo and Hinata were around. Hinata finally helped Kenma bleach his hair. It had grown out so long that that more than half of it was brown. In return, Kenam re-dyed Hinata’s hair. Sure he was naturally a red-head but you didn’t get such obnoxiously orange hair color unless you dyed it. Hinata made sure Kenma would keep his mouth shut about it. 

For the three months of summer break worry nagged on the back of Hinata’s mind. Kageyama had just disappeared after that night at the beach. Hinata had tried texting him and visiting his apartment but nothing worked. He was just gone. Had he been too harsh in his words? Had he hurt Kageyama more than he had been hurt? Hinata was angry at himself for not having been calm enough to listen to Kageyama. The dreams he had at night, those terrible dreams, they would go away. They would stop as soon as he forgot everything. 

Nonetheless, Hinata enjoyed the summer. He had been accepted into the art program of a nearby college. A lot of his friends were already there and some of his high school friends would be there as well. He was going to be living with Yachi, who was going to study business management at the same school. Hinata was happy with himself. He would go to art school and then he’d be able to make his own art shows and he’d be happy.

Most of the time he spent painting, building up his portfolio so he had something to show when he started his first year of college. He painted everything he could come up with. Unfinished landscapes were strewn across his room. Sketches of strangers on the bus filled a sketchbook he always carried. Every now and then he’d start painting with no clue of what to do and would end up with a pair of frowning eyes, looking at him with a blank stare. 

He threw away all of those paintings. He threw away anything that reminded him of Kageyama. He tried his best to forget how happy they’d been. He tried to forget how Kageyama’s eyes softened when he would look up and see Hinata. There was one thing he never found, something he wouldn’t have thrown away. He had probably forgotten the picture back at the beach house.

\----------------------

On one incredibly hot day, Hinata took and step outside and turned around to go back inside. _Nope nope nope._ Going outside would have been an act of self-destruction. Instead Hinata turned on the TV and sat on the couch, watching his sister playing around on the floor. He was too lazy to change the channel so he was stuck watching the news. Apparently a string of high-profile murders had been happening this summer. Corrupt local politicians had been murdered in their own homes. Hinata watched in disinterest as the news reporter stood in front of a very nice looking house and told everyone that nobody knew anything about the murders.

“Shouyou don’t watch that with your sister here,” his mom scolded him, “Kenma’s at the door.”

“What? Why didn’t you let him in?”

“He insisted on you getting off the couch and going outside,” she smiled at him and poked his forehead, “go get your friend before he dehydrates.”

Hinata groaned and got off the couch. He walked to the door and opened it, closing his eyes at the bright light coming from the outside. “It’s too hot for this shit Kenma…”

Kenma silenced him and dragged him outside. Hinata was confused, why was he being pulled out into the light. He felt like he was melting as Kenma dragged him to Kuroo’s car. They got in and Hinata took a moment to enjoy the cool interior of the car before punching Kenma. “What the actual fuck. Why did you take me outside?” he asked in a fakely angered voice, he pointed his finger outside, “I’m pretty sure that’s what hell feels like.”

“Dude, don’t punch my boyfriend, he’s too small for that. You’ll break him.” Kuroo said, a smile filling his face. Kenma shot him a deadly glare and Kuroo lifted his hands in defence, “I’m just telling him the truth.”

“I’m not even wearing a shirt!” Hinata pointed out, “I’m not dressed to be seen in public! Everyone will faint when they see how attractive I am!” He was shirtless and wearing loosely fitting shorts. His hair probably looked awful too... “Why am I here again?”

“That’s very okay with me,” Kuroo winked at him, “I can’t really tell you where we’re going. It’s a surpriiiise.”

“If I didn’t know you loved Kenma so much I’d actually feel very uncomfortable right now.” Hinata told Kenma, who had been listening to their mock argument.

Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo and turned around to answer Hinata. “I figured since we’re going off to college in a week we may as well go somewhere. There’s a river a half-hour away that’s apparently super nice to swim in.”

“Dude. I don’t even have a swimsu-” Hinata began to complain but Kenma stopped him and pointed at his feet.

“I asked your mom for one before we left. It’s in that bag by your feet.” 

Hinata looked for the bag and found it right where Kenma said it would be. “Damn you and your observation skills Kenma.” The bag held Hinata’s swimsuit and some snacks for them. _Bless you mother._

It was too late now to not go, he had no excuses to give them. “Okay, fine. You charmed me Kenma. I submit to your pleading,” Hinata said dramatically and threw himself on Kenma’s arm., “I’ll go with you on this final summer fling. Take me with you.” 

“Why are you flirting with my boyfriend?” Kuroo asked.

“Because I love him.” Hinata responded.

“Looks like you have competition Kuroo.” Kenma chimed in.

“Him? Competition? But he’s so small. What did you ever see in him?” Kuroo laughed at his own joke.

“I think his charming grumpiness.”

Hinata smiled at their banter. 

It was a good summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending at last ^-^


End file.
